A sudden change
by moonlightfall
Summary: Still crappy with summaries :D Requested Oneshot. Regina/Neal in Neverland. After the rescue of neal but Regina didn't meet Gold in the forest.


**A request from CallmeM:) A neal/regina fic because the love triangle really sucks:) Hope you enjoy it:)**

Neal was running. After an animal had attacked the camp they had ran away in different directions and now had lost each other. They, that were Emma, her parents and Hook. Regina had been gone before he even found the group. When he heard water he sighed relieved. Now he would at least have something to drink. He walked through a bush and then saw a huge lake with a waterfall. Under the waterfall was a huge stone plate so you could easily use it as shower. He looked carefully around until he stepped onto something soft.

Surprised he looked down and saw clothes. A violet blazer, a red/pink blouse, black pants and boots. He looked into the lake and saw a person swimming from the waterfall back to the place where he was and he quickly hid. Neal watched how Regina climbed out of the water. She had seen Neal and decided to tease him a bit. He was the reason why they hadn't searched for Henry but tried to find him first. He studied her thin body. She was a bit too thin for his liking but hot nevertheless. He should invite her for dinner if they would get back home so that she would gain weight again.

He watched how she touched her body and sighed contently when she reached into her panties. He gasped softly. Regina was going to masturbate in front of his eyes. He wished that she at least would take off her last pieces of clothing so he could see more. She had spread her legs and cupped her covered sex. She smirked. She had heard his gasp. Regina felt herself getting wet by the thought of being watched masturbating and suddenly longed for real sex. She needed him to make the first move and an idea struck her.

She removed her last clothes and slowly started to circle her clit while she fondled one of her breasts. He had a perfect view of her shaved pussy and felt his cock hardened. It was long ago since he had sex. Tamara hadn't wanted to fuck with him lately. At least he knew now why. He watched how Regina pushed two fingers in her pussy and moaned. "Neal... oh Neal..." Firstly he had thought she had seen him but she had her eyes closed. "Put him in deep, Neal. I want your hot nice cum deep in my belly.",she moaned and bit her lip when she increased her pace.

Neal moaned loudly accidentally and her eyes snapped open and found his. Her smirk grew and she fucked herself faster. "Fuck me...",she said to him and he slowly left his hiding spot. When he was near enough she grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. He stroked over her side and leg while he deepened their kiss. She now cupped both of his cheeks. When air became necessary they parted slightly and looked into each others eyes. "Wow...",he said and she smirked. "Wow indeed.",she said. He admired her body while she started to undo the buttons on his shirt and pushed it down of his shoulders.

Her eyes darkened when she saw his torso and she looked back into his face. He smiled softly and they quickly got rid of his pants and shorts so he laid naked on top of her. His hands roamed over her naked body while he sucked and nipped at her neck. She ran a hand through his hair and caressed his back. "You are so beautiful.",he whispered and she smiled before she pulled his face up. She kissed him almost lovingly and wrapped her long smooth legs around his waist. He felt her hand on his cock. Stroking it softly to make him harder.

He softly entered her and heard how she took a deep breath. "Are you okay?",he asked her and she nodded. "Yes... you... it's just a long time since I had such a cock in me.",she said with a wink and he grinned. He kissed her hard and pulled on her lower lip while he slowly started to thrust into her. She moaned desperately and pulled him even closer. Her juices lubricated his cock and he started to thrust deeper into her. Her nails raked over his back and left soft red scratches on his back.

Their breathing started to get heavier and they felt their sweat mingle. Neal focused on her breasts and kneaded and kissed them. "Oh... Neal!",she moaned and fisted his hair. He made her a hickey between her breasts where her bra wouldn't cover it and she silently cursed. Now she couldn't leave her blouse open. "Harder Neal... fuck me harder.",she moaned loudly and he obeyed. He started to pant heavily while he thrusted harder and harder into her. Her breasts moved with their pace and he smiled down.

"That looks so hot.",he said and gripped her thighs. He grunted and pounded faster into her. He softly bit into her shoulder and soothed the mark with soft licks. "Oh yes! I love it hard...",she moaned and he nipped at her ear lobe. "Something we have in common.",he said and she grinned. "Oh, I love how your body feels against mine." She hummed her approval and felt an orgasm rise. "Neal...",she breathed out. "Regina...",he moaned and felt his balls tighten. "Baby... I... oh god yes... I'm cumming.",he moaned and she smiled.

"Yes! Give your cum to me. Spill it deep into me.",she whispered into his ear and felt his pace increasing once again. He came hard in her. She flopped him on his back and started to ride him. He gripped her hips and pulled her down to meet his thrusts. Her breasts bounced and he kneaded on. He stroked over her hardened nipples and she leaned down to him. She kissed him once again and felt herself cumming. "Oh Neal... yes! I... oh god... I'm cuming sooo hard... just for you.",she screamed when she came. She threw her head back and rode him in full ecstasy. "Oh Neal..."

She climbed off of him and laid down next to him. He pulled her close with an arm and stroked her cheek. "You are so incredible sexy.",he whispered. She smiled at him widely. He turned on his side. Propped up on his elbow facing her. He wrapped her upper leg around his waist and stroked it lovingly while he made out with her. "Would you... when we're back home... would you go on a date with me?",Neal asked and she opened her mouth to protest but then nodded slowly with a wide smile. "I...I would love to.",she answered and kissed him once again.

They didn't hear the rustle of a bush. Just the shocked gasp. Both directly separated and Regina covered herself with her clothes. In front of them stood Emma. "Emma...",Neal breathed out and watched the emotions in Emma's eyes. Regina quickly got up and magicked herself clothes on. "I...uhm...I'll leave you alone...",she said but Emma grabbed her arm when she tried to pass her and pushed her back. "You dare to tell me that you love me and than you sleep with her?",Emma asked him angrily and Regina huffed.

"I know you hate me but could you please don't make me look like a whore?",Regina said and crossed her arms. "Well, sorry but you are.",Emma snapped and Regina growled. "Neal is the first since you arrived in town and that IS a long time ago... I'm not using every available chance to sleep with a man...",Regina answered insulted. Emma looked down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't take out my anger on you. You didn't know about it either way.",Emma said and Regina nodded slowly. "Is okay.",she answered and magicked Neal his clothes on too.

"Well your darkest secret is that you wished me dead so you wouldn't have to face all the problems which would probably come up. Well my secret is that I... I have a crush on Regina... and I do love you... but more like a good friend or sister.",Neal explained and both women looked surprised. "You... you really have a crush on ME?",Regina asked and he nodded. "Yeah. You are cute, funny, smart, hot. No offense, Emma." "None taken until now.",Emma said. Regina smiled softly at him. Emma just shook her head. "Well. I hope this time you don't listen to August or any other person when he tells you to leave because of a stupid curse...",Emma growled and Regina sighed.

Neal looked down defeated and heard how Emma stomped away. They quickly followed her.


End file.
